I Destroy Everything! You're still a hero!
by CrazyBade
Summary: Kaz feels like he messes up absolutely everything. Oliver has always had to remind him to not "Kaz" something up for him. Well, now Kaz destroyed something important of Mr. Davenports. He feels extremely ashamed and flies away. Who will remind him that he's still a hero? :) (BRAZ)
1. Chapter 1

**Am I the only one shipping Kaz and Bree (Braz) on Elite Force? I really hope I'm not. Lol. I can totally see them having some serious potential.**

 **Anyways, this is just a short drabble I came up with for tonight's episode. I really wish I could post it on the Lab Rats: Elite Force achieve…but there's just one little problem. There ISN'T one! When is the fanfiction admins going to create one?**

 **Therefore, I'm going to have to post my first Braz story on here. It doesn't matter. As long as you guys get to read it:) I hope you guys love it!. Oh by the way, I see their friendship being slightly sarcastic now, but sweet and romantic later with hints of sarcasm.**

 **Summary: Kaz feels like he messes up absolutely everything. Oliver has always had to remind him to not "Kaz" something up for him. Well, now Kaz destroyed something important of Mr. Davenports. He feels extremely ashamed and flies away. Who will remind him that he's still a hero? :)**

"...and If I can just somehow get her powers back, I'm sure she'll realize that she's always been completely in love with me." Oliver's brown eyes flashed with determination. Smiling, he rushed on with barely contained excitement, "And do you know who just might be able to make my lifelong dream come true; Chase Davenport! That's right! Chase!"

Kaz just nodded along in boredom, scrolling past all the incredibly lame channels. This was like the fifth time Oliver had shared this with him today, and it was barely 10:00 in the morning? How was that even possible?

Oh right, Kaz smirked to himself.

He tossed the remote aside, surrendering himself to this horrible fate. This agonizing fate of being forced to hear Oliver continue to rant on and on about the one and only, **Skylar Storm.**

Honestly, he wanted to aim a couple of of his yawn bombs at Chase's face right now. This was all that genius' fault.

" _Guys, I think I might have found a way to get Skylar's powers back."_

Chase had said it with such nonchalance too. Everyone was simply eating breakfast this morning when Chase just had to bring it up to them. Skylar was still snoring…well sleeping.

And Oliver, well Oliver had stood up and squealed, "You can do that for me…I mean for her!

Kaz frowned, annoyed.

It had all went down-hill from there.

" _Chase, you're the best. You can really get Skyler's powers back?_

" _This is finally going to make Skylar fall in love with me!_

" _Thank you. Thank you. Thank You!"_

Oliver's sigh of happiness pulled Kaz straight out of his thoughts, "I honestly don't even know how I could possibly thank hi—"

"You know Oliver," Kaz interrupted his lovesick best friend, letting out a huge yawn. The second his mouth opened though, his eyes widened. One of his fire balls had shot out of his mouth, hitting the TV screen square in the middle.

The screen now sported a medium-sized hole, chipped glass right along the edges.

 _Damn!_

Kaz cursed to himself, tugging on his bottom lip in slight frustration.

 _I've got to learn to control those._

"Kaz!" Oliver screeched in shock, jumping off the couch. He ran over beside the destroyed TV.

Kaz just stared at the prize possession in shame. Guilt flooded through him. Mr. Davenport himself had actually invented this television prototype. It was the only one there was, and Kaz had just destroyed it with one _yawn_.

"God, Mr. Davenport's going to kill me!" He stuttered in a quiet voice, slowly getting off the couch himself. "O…Oliver, I have to go!"

After the shock wore off, Oliver walked up to him. "Kaz, it was an accident." He spoke in a comforting voice, trying not to shake his already overwhelmed best friend. "You didn't mean too."

It didn't matter though. Kaz' emotions wasn't letting him hear Oliver clearly. A taunting thought just kept circling Kaz' mind as he stared at the mess he made.

Kaz had done it once again!

Kaz ruined everything again!

Kaz had destroyed something again!

And like Oliver would always tell him, "Don't Kaz this up for me!"

Kaz could hear Mr. Davenport now. "Oliver warned me that you would Kaz things up eventually! Thanks a lot, Kaz! And to think that you were a good superhero. Get out of here!"

Aggravated at himself, Kaz ignored his best friend.

Kaz breaking Mr. Davenport's one of a kind television wasn't the accident.

The accidentwas Kaz actually believing he could be a _hero_!

Without another glance, Kaz sprinted towards the balcony at full speed. The bubbling anger inside him, directed at himself of course, was what caused him to jump off the edge.

The inexperienced superhero could only scream, as he felt his body plummeting down. Kaz grit his teeth. He tried using all his strength to beat the intensifying wind, and get into proper flying position. After a few seconds of difficulty, Kaz managed to balance himself in the air.

He was flying again.

 **This is it for chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. This story will probably be at the most five chapters. Lol. Review if you want to read chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaz figured he had just flew straight into Paris, considering this tower he was flying towards looked extremely similar to that of the famous Eiffel Tower. The only reason he knew what the Eiffel Tower even looked like was because he saw a picture of it on Bree's iPhone a few nights ago.

His mouth dropped open in fascination, as he gazed down at the huge bronze colored tower from above. Kaz couldn't even find the proper words to describe the pure beauty of this structure. Was there even proper words for it?

A magnificent beauty such as this one deserved the tiresome trouble of someone sitting on a chair for hours, searching there brain for all the right words just for the sole purpose of it being so unique, Kaz thought to himself. Deciding that he could never get enough of this view, Kaz came to a stop on the nearest cloud closest to the tower.

He chuckled to himself, remembering that it wasn't too long ago that he was sitting on a cloud as a _normo_ , having a picnic date with Spark; his insane ex-girlfriend. Now he was up on a cloud all by himself. His smile grew even wider upon remembering why he wasn't plummeting down to his death. He was a _superhero_!

Sure, Skylar had once told both Oliver and Kaz that even though they didn't have super powers at the time, they were still superheroes. To be honest though, Kaz just never felt like he was a real one. Sometimes Kaz still had trouble believing that he was a superhero. After all, it wasn't like Kaz had saved anyone. Hell, even Oliver proved he was one before him. He saved Mr. Davenport from falling to his death…even if it did take him about an hour to do so. A grimace replaced his smile when he remembered exactly why he was here on this cloud in the first place.

 _Mr. Davenport is gonna kill me when he finds out that I destroyed his TV. Oh, and to rub salt in my already raw wound, Bree is most definitely going to hate me now! I guess I can forget about my crush on her. She's never gonna want to go out with me after this!_

 _Way to be a total fuck up, Kaz! You fuck up everything!_ _If you have any chance at happiness at all, you just can't seem to stop yourself from royally fucking it up every damn time!_

 _This sucks! I really liked her. I even liked her more than I liked Stephanie. It doesn't matter though. Would she have even wanted to go out with me anyways? Stephanie sure all hell didn't want too! Oh, and even Skylar, one of my best friends, said that the only way anyone would ever agree to going out with me would be if I paid them! Obviously because of my ugly face._

 _Oh, who am I kidding?_

 _Bree would have laughed in my face just like Stephanie._

 _Maybe its better that I spared myself the humiliation._

Kaz let out a miserable sigh, feeling an annoying girl tear betray his ego.

 _Oh great!_

Kaz scoffed.

 _Superhero's can cry too!_

 _God, I'm so pathetic!_

Another salty tear escaped his eye, but this one held more frustration than pure sadness.

It was almost as if he was sneering at himself.

 _How can I even call myself a superher-_

The raven-haired superhero was pulled out of his negative thoughts by the feeling of his pants vibrating against his leg.

Suddenly, the anger left him, and he was left feeling nothing…literally nothing.

He felt defeated.

He felt defeated as he tugged his phone out of his pants pocket.

His apparent feeling of defeat though only escalated to the feeling of being drained after he saw who was calling him.

It was Bree.

He felt even more tears betray him when he pressed answer.

And he couldn't stop his voice from shaking as he interrupted her, "I…I know."

Bree went silence on the other line. She was not expecting that at all. Why did his voice sound so defeated? It was just a TV. And…and it wasn't completely his fault either. He was still working on controlling his powers.

His tone of voice was that of a quiet whisper. "I…I know ok. I…I know I'm a complete fuck up, Bree."

It was almost like he was starting to mumble incoherent sentences now. "I'll fly back and get my belongings and leave because I know that I'm a total fuck up and no one wants a total fuck up on their team anymore because like I said I'm a fuck up who messes up everything and—"

His emotionless rambling was cut off by a startled Bree who exclaimed in a loud voice, "Would you at least take a breath?"

Kaz felt a slight stinging in his watery brown eyes.

"Kaz," Her voice was so soft that it calmed Kaz down some. He still felt the tightening in his throat, but his eyes were watering less. "You're ok." A light chuckle escaped her. "It was just an accident alright." She insisted.

Kaz lips twisted into a nasty sneer. "No." He scoffed, looking straight at the Eiffel Tower as he continued, "The _accident_ was me believing that having super powers could magically make me feel like a _superhero_!" Kaz sneered again. "The other _accident_ was me actually believing that having super powers could magically keep me from fucking everyone _over_!"

He felt shameful looking at something with such perfection, as if his eyes didn't deserve to fixate on something with such staggering beauty, when he was the opposite of what girls wanted to even be around.

He was the definition of a total _misfit_. To _everyone_! Not just girls!

"I…I can't be on the team anymore ok." Kaz decided, feeling his throat tighten even more if that was even possible.

He was quitting the team.

He was quitting on Oliver; his god-sent brother.

He was quitting on Bree; a girl he thought he could fall deeply in love with. That's how great he thought Bree was! Bree was staggeringly gorgeous! At least to him.

And yes, he saw the video of Bree snoring and pressing her lips up against her capsule. The one that Leo had apparently taken back when they were a little younger. Chase showed it to him in an attempt to get him uninterested after he noticed Kaz giving Bree that _look_. It was obviously Chase trying to be the overly protective brother, but it didn't stop his affection for her. In fact, it had only ignited the flame he was already feeling for her. Even Kaz knew that Bree was a total badass, but that video had also proven that she could be literally **adorable**!

And when showing that video to Kaz proved to be a fail for Chase, well….

" _I can't believe that you find my sister's snoring adorable!"_

" _You don't?"_

" _No! Who WOULD?"_

" _I would! I DO!"_

" _Well then!"_

Oh, and Bree had the one thing that Kaz knew that a girl like Stephanie would always be missing!

She had a heart of gold; a heart of gold that Kaz knew he would be missing out on getting to protect and hold.

But most of all, he was giving up on taking down the bad guys that destroyed Mighty Med, along with all his dear friends. The more Kaz thought about it though, the more he degraded himself. It didn't take Kaz long to end up believing that maybe without him on the team, Oliver would be better off. They all would be.

"It…it was a bad idea anyways." He swallowed.

Eyes widening in disbelief, Bree opened her mouth to stop him, "Kaz, don't say tha—"

"I just can't." He growled and hung up on her, whispering a silent goodbye.

Kaz would never see her again.

Kaz would never see her sparking white teeth as she smiled again, or hear her witty, sarcastic remarks towards her brothers. Granted, he hasn't known Bree for very long, but he was just so interested in getting to know everything about her.

But now he and Bree would just turn into another _almost_.

He had plenty of _those_ in his dungeon of sadness.

Another almost that was lost because he just knew he wasn't good enough.

For her.

For anyone.

Yeah, this might have been just one little mistake…like Bree had clearly told him. However, what would happen if he ended up making a much bigger one; one involving him and Bree. Kaz knew that even if Bree magically did return his feelings, which to be honest would probably only happen in his dreams, he'd end up fucking that up too.

Even if in his dreams!

How pathetic can one person get?

I mean fucking something up in your own **dream**!

Kaz always ended up fucking every good thing up for him, so why would giving into his slow-burning romantic feelings for Bree be any different? It wouldn't be!

Kaz would soon just end up fucking that up too…just like he did everything else.

Oh, and let's not forget the _best_ part; Bree would be the one he'd end up fucking over.

Bree would be the one he'd end up _damaging_ because of his careless behavior, and he wasn't about to let that happen.

Kaz was done with this shit; making mistakes and screwing everyone over in the process because he just never thought things through! His worst mistake had to be becoming a superhero with Oliver.

And becoming a superhero was another thing that Kaz just _didn't_ think through!

 _Oliver is great!_

 _Oliver deserves to be one!_

Kaz hopped off the cloud and started flying again.

 _I sure as hell am not!_

 _And I sure as hell don't deserve to be one._

A sour taste of nostalgia filled his mouth upon recalling something. "I guess Skylar was right." He chuckled dryly to himself. "You don't need super powers to be a superhero because…," He looked back over his shoulder at the Eiffel Tower that was slowly getting smaller, and whispered in a torn voice, "because having super powers doesn't magically make you one."

Oh, he'll be back.

The Eiffel Tower is comforting to him.

And he really had no one now that he quit the team.

He'll be back real soon.

 **That's it for chapter 2. OMG! This was such a fun chapter to write! I got to dig deeper into Kaz and in the process, I got to learn more about him! Things I never knew before! I hope you guys loved it! I know there wasn't a lot of Braz, but there was more than last chapter. You can't tell me there wasn't. Lol. I don't really like rushing the storyline to much, especially when a story is only going to be about 4-5 chapter's long. However, the last chapter will be full of Braz. I promise. The next chapter is going to be more about Bree though. Her thoughts, her views, but just not her point of view. I don't really write in first person. I write in third, as you can see. I find it easier to address everything. Lol. The next chapter will reveal a really nice Braz flashback that you guys didn't get to read in the story:) That flashback will reveal to Bee where Kaz is! Only Bree.**

 **Ps: Oh, and I honestly have no idea how a real Braz relationship would go on actual TV. I don't really know how to write their relationship because we don't really know the type of relationship they'd have, so I'm just exploring. I hope I'm not making them too ooc though. Lol. That's the last thing I want, but I also want to explore and find a proper balance between them:) Let me know how I'm doing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's time for chapter three! Get ready for a whole lot of Bree Davenport, and some cute Braz flashbacks:) I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying my little fic! Now I also have a poll that I just added to my profile page. If you haven't checked that out, then please do:) It's important.**

 **Oh, and I just wanted to reassure you guys something. I'm not the type of writer that would pollute a story with unnecessary cussing. I promise you! Last chapter had cussing because Kaz was battling with his inner thoughts. That's the only reason! You will never see someone cussing in a joking manner. I don't think that's cool at all! Cussing does not make you cool! I cannot stress that enough! Cussing actually makes you seem less attractive to others. So yeah, the only time I will be adding any cusswords to any story of mine will be when a character is going through rough emotions. I would also like you guys to think of this story as if it were on Freeform instead of Disney XD. That might help you understand my motives! Anyways, here's chapter three. Enjoy:)**

" _I…I can't be on the team anymore ok."_

" _It…it was a bad idea anyways."_

" _Kaz, don't say tha—"_

" _I just can't!"_

"And…and that's what happened." Bree swallowed, as she finished recalling her conversation with Kaz to the others. She bit her lip slightly, mumbling, "And...and I don't think he's coming back."

Bree slowly looked back up at the others, speaking mostly to Oliver this time. "He sounded incredibly torn on the phone." She took a deep breath, 'He…he even cussed a few times, not at me, but you know…"

Oliver shook his head, refusing to acknowledge that Kaz might have actually given up this time. He knew that Kaz had always been a little insecure, but he wouldn't dream of doing this to him….to Mighty Med. Oliver and Kaz had seen all of their dear friends lying dead on the floor with blood dripping out of them for pete sakes, including Horace and Alan. They both had their _heads_ blown off of their _bodies_ because of how massive that explosion was! Oliver and Kaz had seen that first hand, so that's why Oliver couldn't fathom Kaz even _thinking_ about leaving…

He and Kaz had promisedto get revenge for all their friends, and they both would fulfil that promise… _.together_!

In a strong voice, Oliver shot up off the couch and exclaimed, "Kaz wouldn't just leave!"

Mr. Davenport looked up at them all with concerned eyes. "Guys," He spoke in a slow voice, "I don't care what Kaz wants!"

Mr. Davenport spoke firmly, staring at them with serious eyes, "He has no choice but to come back because he's not safe!" The older man stressed. "He's not safe with Roman and Riker loose!"

The room was silent for a few moments.

Skylar just sat there next to Oliver playing with her thumbs, twirling them with uneasiness.

Oliver tilted his head at Skylar, frowning at her apparent discomfort. He had always hated when her normal happiness was replaced with unhappiness. It rattled him like no other. Obviously it was because he was completely in love with Skylar…or at least Oliver thought he was.

Chase was the first one to break the intense silence, "Mr. Davenport is right guys." He looked straight at Bree, knowing that this affected her almost as much as it did Oliver.

Chase knew just by looking at his sister's torn face that she had some feelings for the rambunctious superhero. "Kaz will be in a lot of danger if Roman and Riker find out he's alone."

Skylar looked up at Chase with pain clouding her eyes, finishing Chase's thought in a low whisper, "And…and he'll be the first superhero they destroy." Her voice shook.

Oliver put an arm around her. "We're not going to let that happen, Skylar!" He said in a firm voice. "Nothing is going to happen to my brother!"

It was apparent to everyone in the room that Oliver would have no problem ripping heads off bodies if it was Kaz being threatened.

Skylar let out a quiet gasp at Oliver's deadly tone. She had never heard a sound that deadly coming from the dork that was Oliver.

Well, technically a dorky _superhero_ now. Nevertheless, as much as it would probably kill her to admit it, he sounded almost…dear she say it… _sexy_.

Bree tossed her sister a little smirk, before her face turned aggressive again. "I'm with Oliver!" She said in a hardened tone. "Nothing is gonna happen to Kaz!'

Her brother gave her a teasing smirk. "Why?" Chase sing-songed. "Cause you like him."

Bree shot a cold glare at her little brother. "I don't have time for this!" She shot up out of her chair, growling, "I just need to find him before those bastards Roman and Riker do!"

Skylar snickered. "She totally likes him." She agreed.

"I heard that!" Bree screamed, before she slammed the front door behind her.

"Only my sister would risk her life for a guy she barely met." Chase chuckled to himself, grinning.

"Yeah," Skylar sent Oliver her own playful smirk. "I definitely wouldn't."

"Hey!" Oliver cried out offended. "You know me." He bumped his shoulder with hers.

Skylar shrugged, simply saying, "Yeah, but in the first two weeks I met you and Kaz, you just weren't my first priority, Oliver." She gave him a teasing grin, bumping her shoulder into his.

Chase sat back against the couch, staring at the two with an amused grin.

Was Skylar actually flirting back with Oliver?

''''

Bree finally let the tears escape her eyes when she was safely outside the house. Taking out her phone, she looked down at the few texts she had received right after Kaz had hung up on her.

They were all from Roman.

 **We know Kaz is alone, princess.**

 **My boy Riker saw him moping in a café.**

 **Don't worry though, Bree.**

 **I'm not that cruel ;)**

 **I'll give you guys a chance to say your goodbyes…if you can find him that is. Haha**

More salty tears stung her cheeks, as she typed an angry message back to him.

 _Where is he?_

Her phone beeped thirty seconds later.

Looking down at her phone screen, the feeling of pure relief washed over Bree.

 **Don't worry, Princess. We don't have him.**

Another beep came from her phone.

Bree hoped it was Kaz, but when she saw who it really was, her skin crawled all over again.

 **Riker and I enjoy a little chase; a little game.**

Bree's lip trembled. "Those bastards!"

Another haunting beep came from her phone.

 **Remember though, Little Girl.**

 **If you tell your little bionic siblings about these texts….**

 **I'll just have to forget about this entertaining, but chilling game we have, and demand Riker to just rip his head straight off his little weak, defenseless body…earlier.**

Bree let out an angered, defeated screech, throwing her phone into the wall in front of her.

It shattered.

Just like all her control over this situation.

Bree had none now!

Roman and Riker could sneak up on Kaz anytime now and slaughter him.

And there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop them.

But for now though, Bree knew she had to act normal.

The others couldn't know that Kaz was actually in some serious danger…or else he really would be.

''''

Bree was in the middle of finishing up her nightly routine when she heard Skyler's voice behind her.

"Hi Bree." Skylar gave her a soft smile. Then grabbing some face wash, she looked at her confused, "I tried calling your phone, but it said that it was the wrong number." The caldarian raised her eyebrows. "What happened?"

Bree tried looking annoyed, which wasn't very hard considering the fact that she was being black-mailed by Roman and Riker.

"You won't believe this!" Bree sighed, irritated. "I was using a public restroom this afternoon, and my phone somehow landed in the dang toilet." She lied, rolling her eyes for extra effect. "So now I'm forced to get a new one." Bree looked back up at her, handing her sister the face towel.

Skylar shrugged, taking the slightly wet cloth from her. "I'm sure Mr. Davenport will give you the money though." She wiped her face off.

Bree let out her first natural laugh since she received those texts from Roman. "If I'm lucky enough."

''''

It was now 12:00 at night and Bree just couldn't seem to be able to keep her eyes closed. Her thoughts were plagued with Roman and Riker's deadly threats towards Kaz. Her head tossed and turned in her capsule, trying to get comfortable, but nothing seemed to work.

Finally not being able to take the drowsiness anymore, Bree opened up her capsule and stepped out. She walked over towards her brother's and knocked on it a couple times.

One the third knock, Chase answered her, groaning in a sleepy voice, "What is it, Bree?"

She bit her lip, whispering slightly, "I can't seem to fall asleep, Chase."

Chase rolled his eyes, annoyed at his sister for waking him. "Then go dream about bunnies." He mumbled to her, closing his eyes again.

Bree glared, exhausted. "I'm 17, Chase! Not 6!" She hissed at him.

This time Chase glared at her through his capsule. "Then go dream of Kaz and let me sleep, Bree!"

Bree huffed. "You're not of any help at all!"

Chase sneered. "I'm not trying to be."

Annoyed at him, Bree slowly walked back inside her capsule.

This sucks! How was she going to get any sleep tonight?

''''

" _Bree, what's that on your phone?" Bree heard Kaz sneak up on her from behind the couch._

 _Bree tilted her head up at him, staring at him with amused eyes. "It's called a screen saver, Kaz." She chuckled. "You should have one."_

 _Kaz grinned at her sarcastic remark. "No," He walked around the couch, placing himself next to her. Kaz pointed at the object centered as her screen saver, "what's the picture on your screen saver?"_

 _Bree's mouth dropped in shock. "Are you telling me that you don't know what the Eiffel Tower is?"_

 _Kaz smirked at her. "I don't even know where this Eiffel Tower is located at!"_

 _Feeling offended, Bree jabbed her finger at the picture. "It's in Paris!"She exclaimed in an amazed voice, "It's only the most beautiful sight you'll ever see in your life, Kaz," She sighed in happiness, "especially at nighttime."_

 _Kaz smiled at her adorableness. "Maybe we can go together some time then."_

 _Bree looked up at him with a look he couldn't quite decipher._

 _Kaz quickly corrected himself. "And when I said we…I mean we as a group, Bree." He smiled at her, hoping that he didn't make her feel uncomfortable._

" _Yeah," Bree looked down, "sure we can go together…as a group."_

Bree's eyes flew open.

Her breathing grew ragged upon realizing something.

She knew where Kaz was! And she couldn't believe that she didn't know before.

Kaz was at the Eiffel Tower.

Bree could swear that if she were to look into a mirror, she would see igniting fire in her eyes, because she has never felt more like a badass in her life.

"I'm gonna get to Kaz before those bastards do…and I don't even need Chase to do so!"


	4. Chapter 4

Every step Bree took, her breathing grew even more ragged, but that didn't stop the bionic girl. It couldn't stop her! She had to get to Kaz. She tried not to focus on the strong burning sensation that she swore was actual fire igniting in her lungs, or her rapid heartbeat that had to be beating about one hundred times a minute as she ran. Bree knew focusing on the agony she was feeling would only slow her down.

Bree honestly felt like she had never pushed her super speed this much before in her life. Chase had always warned Adam and her not max out their own abilities, but Bree was now to the point of just not caring. Yes, maybe she was pushing her super speed in a way that was entirely too dangerous.

However, her mind just kept 'gifting' her with horrific visuals of Kaz lying dead at the top of the Eiffel Tower, with Roman and Riker standing over his mangled form. She tried to blink away the terrifying images, shaking her head as she sped up even faster, but more just replaced them. Now their demonic, satisfied grins filled her vision, and that just made her legs run even _faster_ …if that was even possible.

Bree knew that it was possible though. She knew that it was very possible, which was pretty much the main reason why she didn't listen to Chase's nagging voice inside her mind.

The loud voice telling her to slow the hell down.

The sad thing, however, was that because Bree knew what _was_ possible, she also knew that what waspossible also came with negative _repercussions_. She knew that just because things might be possible, it didn't mean that you should be pushing the possible. She was pushing the possible for Kaz though. Bree was pushing the possible for a guy she barely knew, knowing very well what she had a strong risk of losing; her bionic chip.

It wasn't long before Bree started feeling all the symptoms. Those symptoms were being caused by her super-speed, slowly beginning to go erratically out of control by the minute. Suddenly, her feet lifted off the ground and she could no longer control her legs. The only limbs she could control were her arms.

Bree's legs were now controlling themselves, which was the disastrous effect of her bionic-chip malfunctioning. It didn't matter though. Bree knew that she would make it up to the Eiffel tower in time. She was on the last flight of stairs, her feet flying her up to the top of the Eiffel Tower where she knew Kaz was. The bionic-girl had tears rolling down her face because of how much agonizing pain she was in. Bree thought the tears were from the exhaustion she was feeling, but it turned out that it wasn't because of the exhaustion at all.

It was instead because of the scorching burn that was the indescribable feeling inside her neck. She realized something in thirty seconds after collapsing from ramming her whole body into the Eiffel Tower structure.

Bree realized that the burning sensation she was feeling in her neck came from the same result that happened in Giselle's Lab a year ago.

She had lost her bionics again.

''''

"BREE!"

Roman laughed in a low, callous voice at Kaz's strangled scream.

He tilted his head towards Riker. "We got the little princess right where we wanted her!" '

The two villains were standing on the steps of the Eiffel Tower, watching the chaotic scene in front of them with pleased grins. "I mean just look at her!" Roman sneered, pointing his finger at Bree. "She's an unconscious little weakling!"

When Bree had collapsed after crashing, Roman and Riker had watched Kaz pathetically check her for a pulse.

 _God, this superhero is quite literally the definition of retarded._

Roman and Riker had watched the superhero hover over Bree, crying out loudly as he desperately called out her name over and over again.

 _Kaz is even more stupid then I imagined._

Roman scoffed.

 _Of course the silly, gullible princess is still alive._

 _She just has no more bionics, you moron!_

Riker pouted, "So, we're not gonna slaughter Kaz?" He stomped his feet in a childish manner, "He's right there though!"

Hearing what he thought was a high-pitched voice, Kaz took a hold of Bree's unconscious hand protectively, and looked behind him.

Roman shushed his brother. "Shut up, Riker." He whispered, snapping.

Roman grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled him behind him, out of Kaz's view. "Do you _want_ Kaz to hear your loud mouth?"

''''

Kaz narrowed his eyes at the empty space behind him, growling. He let go of Bree's hand and stepped over her, concealing her body behind him.

"I hear you!" Kaz whispered in a deadly voice. "Did you do this to her?"

He was met with pure silence.

"Answer me!" Kaz let out an enraged roar. "Don't think I don't know this was you, Roman!"

Kaz was still met with only pure silence.

His lips twisted into a deadly sneer, "I swear to god when I find you, I'll crumble you like I would bread crumbs!" He promised in a cold, calm, low voice.

Then Kaz kicked the structure with unbridled anger swarming through him.

''''

"With what?" Roman grinned.

With how would Kaz crumble us?" He whispered to his brother, snickering. "Is he gonna crumble us with the super-strength that he doesn't even possess?" Roman finished off in a patronizing manner.

Riker could only smirk to himself. "Let's get out of here," He paused, sneering, "before we turn into those bread crumbs he promised us." Riker finished, mocking the already riled up Kaz.

''''

Well, maybe they wouldn't be mocking him if Kaz could actually come up with scary, non-goofy threats.

But really, "I'm gonna crumble you like I would bread crumbs."

Kaz, come on!

Just no!

Do yourself a favor and just…NO!

Let Chase handle the threats from now on.

Or anyone else.

Even Oliver.

But you making them...just no.

''''

Bree's eyes fluttered open, feeling a strong wind come upon her. She was freezing. Bree noticed it was pitch black outside, and she was up in the air somehow. It was obviously nighttime.

Her brunette hair kept slapping her in the face as the wind seemed to get stronger. _"_ W…where…where am I?"

''''

A soft weak voice made Kaz's eyes widen.

Bree was awake.

Kaz held onto her thighs tighter, feeling her slipping off his back. "Bree, its Kaz." He whispered. "I'm flying you back to the penthouse."

Bree smiled against his back. "Kaz," She murmured, holding onto his neck tighter, "you're ok."

Kaz looked confused. "What are you talking abou—"

Bree interrupted him in a drowsy voice. "Did we get em'?"

Her question only caused Kaz to feel even more bewildered. "Get who?" Kaz whispered, feeling exhausted.

It had to be around 2:00 in the morning. Oh, and Kaz kept trying to not fall victim to the massive wind that kept smacking him in the face while he was flying. The stronger the wind got, as a result to the faster he flew, it seemed the more Kaz had to force himself to keep his eyes open.

"Roman and Riker?" She mumbled, answering him.

Her eyes closed again.

Bree was trying to keep her eyes open, but she felt so weak. She didn't know why though. The last thing she remembered was crashing into the Eiffel Tower. Then everything went black. She didn't even see Kaz. Bree couldn't remember that she wasn't bionic anymore either. She couldn't remember the excruciating feeling of her chip burning inside her, and Kaz didn't even know that it was possible for a bionic superhuman to lose their bionic abilities in the first place.

It was news that they would both unfortunately find out later. Kaz remembered feeling a type of steaming heat coming from the back of her neck when he was checking her, but he had no idea what the intense heat was coming from. And he definitely didn't know that he would be holding her in his arms for the next few nights, as she cried herself to sleep at the result of finding out some very depressing news from Mr. Davenport and Douglas.

Kaz shook his head, "Bree, why don't you go back to sleep ok?" He suggested in his softest voice. "We're going to be there in about ten minutes."

Bree didn't even hear him.

''''

It wasn't long before Kaz finally caught sight of the penthouse. He got ready to land, holding onto Bree's legs securely. Kaz slowly let his feet hit the ground, letting out a deep breath. He had to admit with a proud smile that his landing went a lot smoother now. After all, he had been flying for a few days now. Kaz only landed whenever he needed the bathroom or was hungry, which he had to admit the latter was at least every hour.

So yeah, Kaz definitely knew how to land correctly now.

 _Well, we're here. Now I should probably go and wake every—_

Kaz was interrupted from his thoughts by Bree letting out a loud, high-pitched scream. "Ahhh!" She screamed, tossing and turn on his back.

"It hurts! Get it out!" She let out another terrified scream, grabbing the back of her neck. "Get it out!" She pleaded, her screams quickly turning into sobs.

Kaz was helpless.

"Bree…Bree what are you talking about?"

Kaz tried to ask her, but all she did was continue to sob, grabbing the back of her neck. "It…it hurts! Please…please get it out!" She whimpered, crying.

"GET WHAT OUT?" Kaz finally let out an overwhelmed scream himself.

He swung her off his back, dug the keys out of pocket, and unlocked the door.

Her high-pitched screams were now mixing with his own confused ones as he yelled out for Mr. Davenport. "Mr. Davenport, something is wrong!"

Kaz could only stand there helpless with Bree wrapped in his arms from behind, as she continued to wail in what he was now certain was some type of agonizing pain. Now she was slamming her neck into his chest, screaming even louder in what he pin-pointed as frustration now. It looked to Kaz as if she was trying to destroy something but…but that didn't make any sense.

Suddenly, loud footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, along with a boy shouting, "That's my sister!"

It was Chase!

Kaz watched Chase bolt over to his wailing sister.

He handed her to her brother.

"Bree…Bree, what's the matter?" Chase tried to speak calmly, but the sound of his sister screaming in agonizing pain was making his eyes water.

Bree tried to speak, but the pain was slowly becoming too much to bear. All she could pronounce while screaming was "Hurts, hurts, hurts."

It was almost like the sound of a broken record player.

And if Chase didn't see the way she grabbed her neck again, he would have been clueless.

Chase faltered. "Her…her chip." He breathed.

Kaz looked confused.

Then in a strong voice, Chase stated, "Kaz, knock her out!"

Kaz looked horrified. "What…what I'm not going to—"

"I said knock her out!" Chase demanded, roaring.

Startled, Kaz back-handed Bree upside the head.

Her head drooped down, and her screams immediately silenced.

Chase let out a relieved breath and laid his unconscious sister down on the couch.

He wiped his sweaty forehead.

"We…we don't have much time before she wakes up and feels everything again." Chase informed him in a choked voice. He looked up at Kaz, sighing. "You need to go wake up Oliver."

Kaz still had a horrified look on his face. "Why did you make me hit Bree?"

It was Kaz's turn to demand answers now. Kaz wasn't about to do anything Chase said until he got some freaking answers! What happened?

Chase lowered his head, swallowing, "It was the only way I could think of to stop her pain fast enough."

Kaz still was confused. "What are you talking—"

Chase abruptly lifted his head.

Pain was clouding his eyes, as he snapped, "He bionic-chip is ruined, Kaz!"

Kaz's eyes widened.

He was about to open his mouth, but Chase interrupted him again. "The pain my sister was feeling is coming from the burning of her chip alright!"

This time Chase let Kaz speak. "Does that mean that she's not…bionic anymore?" He asked in a bewildered voice, still not quite understanding how difficult the situation was. "I don't understand."

Chase bit his lip, "Bree…Bree may never be bionic again." He finally elaborated.

"O…Oh." Kaz breathed in shock.

"No." He then whispered.

Chase shook his head, taking a seat next to his sister on the armchair. "I…I mean maybe we can recreate the chip but," He paused, swallowing the huge lump beginning to form in his throat, "but there's no telling how long that chip was burning inside her." His voice sounded so shaken. "If…if the chip was inside her neck to long then…then there's no telling how damaged her nerves are either."

Chase felt a tear leak out of his eye. "If her nerves are damaged enough, then her chip won't ever function normally again." He finished.

Chase looked at Kaz with a serious face. "She'll be removed from the team!"

Kaz stood up angrily, "No! You can't do that, Chase!"

Chase retorted back, hissing. "I can't risk my sister's safety, Kaz!"

He pushed Kaz, growling, "Roman and Riker are dangerous enough as it is. What do you think will happen if they find out she isn't bionic anymore?"

Kaz glared at Chase. "She'll be broken!"

He grit his teeth in frustration, "I can protect her from them, Chase!"

Chase felt another tear roll down his face, as he stared down at his unconscious sister, mumbling, "If only that was true."

 **That's a wrap for this story! I honestly don't have much to say. Lol. I hope you loved it though! Oh, and I hopefully will be making a sequel to this soon! Love you all! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
